A Tale of two Princesses
by RedPinknRosy
Summary: The Lion Guard were looking around the Pridelands to check for anything out of the ordinary and they had encountered a leopard cub. Not just any leopard cub, but a princess who comes to the Pridelands only to drop off a shiny stone. nothing more and nothing less. However she is angry and appears hostile. But why?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own The Lion King or The Lion Guard. They both belong to their original owners. I do own my character, Princess Kamadia, her mother and father, Chipo the Gorilla and Nubia the Hawk Eagle. Oh and even though I'm not a big Lion Guard fan (please don't feel offended TLG fans), I kinda wanted to write a fanfic for TLG nonetheless.

Kamadia A beautiful golden leopard with royal blue eyes, pinkish nose, has a diamond spot on her forehead, a crescent moon spot under her left eye, a heart shaped spot on her right shoulder, pale yellow chin and underbelly and paws. I created her back in 2007-2008. In this story, she is a cub. If I had to pick, her voice actress might be Mae Witman.

Personality: She was originally kind, soft-spoken, shy, timid, gentle, and polite. But now she's more aggressive, resentful, angry, and spiteful. She hardly smiles and has hostile and yet sorrowful eyes instead of her former gentle yet cheerful eyes. But why?

Chipo: A Gorilla with green eyes. If I had to pick, his voice actor might be Christopher Judge.  
Personality: Serious, caring, concerned, gentle.  
Nuba: A pretty hawk eagle with yellow eyes. If I had to pick, her voice actress might be Jennifer Lee.

personality: Concerned, sad, sympathetic, caring.

* * *

It was a sunny yet cool day at Pride Rock, Kion and his friends were checking out the Pridelands to see if there was anything strange going on.

"See anything, Ono?" Kion asks.

Ono searches the area and sees a leopard cub.

"Hapana!" Ono flies back to Kion and tells him, "There's a leopard in the Pridelands"

"Again?" Besthe asked.

"Well, we'd better see what's going on!"

" 'Til the Pridelands end, The Lion Guard defends!"

The leopard cub was carrying something bagged in a leaf.

"Hey leopard! No trespassing!" Kion yelled.

The leopard cub got surprised, but then she growls angrily retorts, "You rude lion, Why don't YOU show some manners?! Haven't you forgotten who I am?!"

"And why should we care who you are?" Bunga asked.

"Why should you care? So you guys honestly do not know who I am?" Her angry expression turns to dumbstruck but still sounds angry.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you before. . ." Kion says.

"Neither have I." Ono added.

"Nor I" Besthe added.

"Well for your information, I am Princess Kamadia of Felicity Forest." Her royal sapphire blue eyes shined.

"I'm honestly-

A hawk eagle flies down and cries out and a Gorilla pops out.

"Your Majesty! we heard you and you sounded angry." The gorilla said.

"everything alright?" The eagle asked.

"Chipo, Nubia" She gives both an upset look. "Well things WOULD be alright if these cubs weren't bothering me!" Kamadia snarled.

"Who you callin "cubs", missy?!" Bunga asked as he shook his fist.

"Little B." Besthe said. "We ARE cubs."

"Yeah, well so is she!" Bunga said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Kamadia began to look annoyed. "Look, I'm not here to cause any trouble. I'm only here to return this."

She unwraps the leaf and reveals a very pretty and shiny yellow stone.

The lion guard gazes at the yellow stone in awe. "What? did you steal this stone?" Kion angrily asks.

"Don't be absurd!" Kamadia growls. " A princess never steals! This stone was given to me by some one who resides in the Pridelands and I'm simply returning this stone where it truly belongs.

"and who gave you this stone? " Kion asks now with a questioning voice.

"Who cares?" the leopard princess snorted. "I'm no longer friends with her, I brought this stone back where it belongs and aside from that, you and your little team want me out of here RIGHT?!"

"Well now we're curious about who gave you this stone?" Kion tells Kamadia.

"I told you before, it doesn't matter!" Kamadia growled.

"It matters to me! I'm Kion, leader of the Lion Guard and Prince of the Pridelands."

Kamadia looks surprised. "So. . . in that case you are the son of King Simba and Queen Nala?"

"Yes." Kion responds.

"Good! then YOU can let them know that my mother, Queen Sanura is doing her best!"

"Wait, my parents know your mother?" Kion asked sounding confused.

"Good grief! Were you just born yesterday?! Of course they know my mother! She's also royalty and my mother helped your fa- Ooh! Never mind! I'm going to leave, right now!" The leopard growled as she walked off.

"No!" Kion blocks Kamadia's way. "If your mother knows my family, I have the right to-"

Kamadia growls with annoyance and gives a death glare at Kion, "I said I'm leaving! So you better leave me alone right NOW!" She snarled and then slaps Kion.

"Ow!" Kion groans as he rubs his cheek.

Princess Kamadia runs off.

"Don't worry, Kion! I'll go an get her and make her apologize." Fuli said as she smiled at Kion.

"I'll go get her too!" Bunga agreed.

"No" The Gorilla said as he stopped Fuli and Bunga. "Allow her anger cool down. Then I'll try talking to her, and tell her mother." He sadly sighs.

"Kion. . . everyone, I must apologize for our princess' behavior. She's been going through some extremely hard times and she usually doesn't behave like this."

"Yes," The Hawk-eagle added. "First she lost two of her closest friends, then her father King Namdi of Felicity Forest had died not to long ago , and her mother is doing the best she can to run the forest and keep things in order and just doesn't have the time for Kamadia anymore, Felicity Forest itself is becoming more and more bleak due to the King's death So Kamadia has been very-"

" sad and lonely." The gorilla added.

"Listen, we have to go now." The Hawk eagle said. "Queen Sanura doesn't know that her daughter is in the Pridelands. She's probably worried sick about Kamadia, so we're going to go and find her. Take care, okay?"

"Um. . . okay." Kion said sounding clueless.

"Oh right," The hawk eagle said. "I'm Nubia and this is Chipo."

Chipo bows. "and it was an honor meeting you all."

"Now lets go find our princess." Nubia tells Chipo and Chipo nods in agreement.

Nubia and Chipo leave.

The Lion Guard heads back to the Pridelands.

Kion groans as he rubs his cheek. "Oww!"

"She sure did slap you pretty hard, didn't she?" Fuli questioned.

"Yeah she did." Kion groans.

"Who does she think she is to slap you anyways? she's a princess, right? Doesn't she know that she's supposed to keep her paws to herself?" Besthe added.

"Well Chipo and" Ono added as he blushed. "Nubia. . . said that she's going through some hard times."

"That still doesn't make it okay for her to hit other animals, Ono." Fuli said. "Well, we'd better see Rafiki if he can help soothe Kion's cheek."

The go to the Lion Guard cave and Rafiki is there.

"Hey Rafiki," Fuli asked. "Do you think you can find something to help soothe Kion's cheek?"

"What on earth happened?!" Rafiki exclaimed.

"Well, there was this leopard cub in the Pridelands-"

"A leopard cub?! oh please do continue!" Rafiki said surprised.

"How about you go get something to soothe Kion's cheek and we'll explain more to you."

"Of course!" Rafiki said as he went to get some moss and dipped it into cold water. "Here, some cold water will make it better." Rafiki said as he pressed the moss against Kion's cheek.

"Aah! Rafiki! That's cold!"

"Yes, but it will make your cheek feel better! Now tell me about this leopard cub."

"Well all she did was bring a shiny rock back to the Pridelands and said that a former friend had given it to her."

"Yes, go on. I am listening. But why did she slap you?" Rafiki asks.

"I wish I knew why." Kion says. "All I did was ask how her mother, Queen Sanura knew my family."

"Queen Sanura?!" Rafiki's eyes lit up, "Why yes! She is the mother of Princess Kamadia and the wife of King Namdi of Felicity Forest!" he laughs and hits his head.

"But how does Queen Sanura know anything about the Pridelands royal family?" Fuli asked.

"Well, it could very well be that Kamadia and Kiara were once inseparable best friends. Oh-ho I remembered when those two girls ran around the savanna together,how playful they were, and how all the other animals- myself included- thought that Simba and Nala had adopted a leopard cub because Kiara and Kamadia were like sisters! Aside from that, Coincidentally Queen Sanura had helped Simba when he was in the jungle with Timon and Pumbaa. Simba told me how Sanura was like an older sister and tutor to him and taught him how to fish,climb trees, and embrace other challenges."

To be continued.

Critics are welcome, but stay polite.


	2. Chapter 2

"If my dad knows about Sanura how come he never talks about her? and how come I never heard of the friendship between Kamadia and Kiara?" Kion asks.

"Even though Simba and Sanura were friends back in the day, both are busy with their own lives and as for the friendship between Kiara and Kamadia as well as their famous friendship in the Pridelands it was all before any of you were born and before you all became lion guards."

"Well if Sanura was a mentor to Simba, how come my uncles don't speak of her?" Bunga asked.

"and what tore apart the friendship between Kiara and Kamadia?" Kion asked.

"One at a time, one at a time." Rafiki said. "Well if I remember correctly, Simba said that even though Sanura was cheeky and a dare devil, she absolutely refused to partake in any burping,farting, or bug eating contests and her and Timon don't really see eye to eye."

"Wow! She sounds boring! No wonder why Kamadia is so grumpy and mean!" Bunga laughed.

"Bunga! Stop it! That can't be the reason for her behavior!" Fuli scolded.

"But what if it is?!" Bunga teased as Fuli rolled her eyes.

"As for what truly tore the friendship between Kiara and Kamadia. . ." Rafiki begins to look sad. "I don't exactly know. It could be that Kamadia was considered a better athlete as an acrobat, and how she could swim and climb really well, she was also considered better at hunting,scavenging, and fishing than Kiara was at the time, and how Kiara said that Kamadia possibly had more freedom than she had. You see, even though Simba and Sanura are allies, Felicity Forest is usually neutral towards the Outlanders. mostly anyways.

"So what you're saying is that Kiara might've been jealous of Kamadia?" Besthe asked Rafiki.

"That might be but then again that might not be. Again, I don't really know what ended their strong friendship. Kiara would always say how Kamadia was her very best friend and how much those two had in common. Both were very playful, both enjoyed exploring, both would stargaze together when given the chance, both were fun loving and sweet, and both are royalty and yet- well at the time, neither of them liked the idea of becoming queens because it didn't sound like fun and - especially Kamadia didn't like all the attention that would be expected. I mean sure Kiara and Kamadia did indeed have their differences, but such differences never mattered to either of the girls and they wouldn't allow anything to come in between them back then." Rafiki said.

Rafiki takes the wet moss off of Kion's cheek. "and Kion, I am very shocked to hear that Kamadia had slapped you. Last I remembered, she was polite,timid,benevolent, and soft spoken. I mean, I do believe you but it still is hard to believe!" Rafiki shook his head.

"She certainly wasn't like that earlier though!" Kion groaned.

"Yeah! Her tail was constantly swishing, her eyes were blazing with annoyance-

"Bunga!" Everyone growled.

"Heh!"

Back to Kamadia, Kamadia is on the top of a tree branch, Kamadia lies down and looks sad.

 _Perhaps I shouldn't have slapped Kion. . ._ The leopard princess thought. A _h what am I thinking? He deserved it for being rude! Besides, Mother said I needed to become more tougher and I have to be since Father is no longer with us! she gives an angry look._

"Alright Tiffu and Zuri. Today we're going to track the antelopes." Kiara chirped.

Kamadia's eyes widen as she looks down but stays hidden behind the leaves.

"Ugh! Kiara! Why do we have to check on that Hyena food?!" Zuri groaned.

 _It's Kiara!_ Kamadia thought as she spied on the lioness cubs.

Kiara rolls her eyes. "Look, it's part of our practice when we get older."

"Who are those girls"? Kamadia thought to herself. "and has Kiara improved on her hunting skills, maybe?"

"At least let me sharpen my claws one more time!" Zuri whined.

"Zuri," Kiara stated. "You've sharpened them at least nine times and you don't want to get stuck again, do you?"

"But I want my claws to be extra shiny! ten times shiny! So I'm going to sharpen them right now!" Zuri said as she started to scratch on the tree.

Kamdia began to get nervous. What if Zuri sees her?!

Zuri looked up the trees and saw royal blue eyes looking at her, but then the leopard cub jumps up to a higher branch that can better camouflage her.

"Hey! " Zuri called.

"Who are you talking to, Zuri?" Tiffu asked as she tilted her head.

"There was this strange looking lion cub in the trees! A pretty one, but a strange one! Of course not as pretty as us three of course!"

"A lion cub in the tree?" Kiara asked. "Did you notice anything out of the ordinary?"

"Well the eyes were as blue as the night sky and the cub had unusual spots." Zuri reported.

"Unusual spots?" Tiffu asked.

Kiara's eyes widened, "Could you have seen a leopard cub, Zuri?"

Kamadia's shut her eyes and she remained hidden behind leaves as she listened to the trio.

"I don't know!" Zuri scoffed. "Maybe it was just a dirty lion cub who's too embarrassed to be seen!"

Tiffu laughs, "Yeah probably! I don't think there are any leopards here in the Pridelands!"

"Yes, I've heard that they're backstabbing and sneaky just like those pesky outsiders!" Zuri added.

Kamadia bit her lip, resisting the urge to hiss and tried to hold her tail still not to give her hidden self away.

Kiara looked annoyed and angry, "Have either of you ever met a leopard or an outsider?"

"Well no, but we've heard many things about them!" Zuri said. "and I always keep up with the latest gossip" She said as she groomed her paw.  
Tiffu and Zuri begin to laugh.

Kiara looked angry and snarled "Don't believe everything you hear!"

Tiffu and Zuri look surprised.

"Have you ever met a leopard or an outsider, Kiara?" Tiffu asked.

Kiara's eyes widened and her jaw drops, but then inhales, "Yes I have."

"And what were they like, Kiara?" Tiffu smiled.

Kiara's eyes shifted down and looks sad, "They both hurt and betrayed me. . ."

 _I assure you Kiara, he and I never intended to hurt you and we never betrayed you. . ._ Kamadia thinks to herself and shakes her head.

"So leopards and outsiders really are sneaky backstabbers!" Zuri proudly admitted.

"No!" Kiara said. "Haven't you forgotten that my grandfather, Mufasa was friends with leopards who counseled, advised him, and helped him become a wise king? I must also remind you that my father was friends with a leopard who had mentored him when he was in the jungle and guess what? There used to be leopards who lived in the Pridelands, but they left because of food shortage during Scar's reign as many other animals have. Just because I had a bad experience with a leopard doesn't mean all leopards are sneaky backstabbers! and speaking of sneaky backstabbers, don't you two know that Scar was a sneaky backstabber but he was a lion? Any animal can be either good or bad, but it's not right and it's not fair to blame the whole group of species over one bad specimen."

 _"At least Kiara doesn't have anything against all of us leopards, thankfully. But still I'm upset that she still doesn't believe me and how dare she call me a bad experience?!"_ Kamadia begin to look angry.

"and what about the outsider?" Tiffu asked.

Kiara looks flustered, "He-he was a jerk! A total jerk!"

 _"No he isn't, Kiara! You know that as well as I do!"_ Kamadia thought.

"But just because I had a bad experience with an outsider, doesn't mean they're all bad!" Kiara stated.

"But if I remember correctly, the outsiders are the ones who are on Scar's side right?" Tiffu asked.

"Yes-well, I'm sure that not all the outsiders are on Scar's side. . ." Kiara eyes shift down. "Anyways, we're wasting time. Let's go and track the antelope."

"But what about that embarrassed and dirty lion cub?" Zuri asks.

"We'll worry about the cub later, lets go." Kiara says.

Kiara,Tiffu, and Zuri leave and continue to walk towards the antelope. As soon as they leave, Kamadia quietly jumps down from the tree, and gracefully lands on her paws, and gives a big sigh.

Kamadia very quietly grazes through the tall grass and leaves. She was grateful that she still had great stealth for any animal would've pointed her out. At least land animals.

Kamadia was so angry but did her best to stay silent and stealthy. Kiara still didn't believe her and told her new friends that she was a "bad experience" . Even though Kamadia was angered by these words and now would've attacked Kiara for saying such things, she just didn't have the heart to do so. Kamadia didn't want to fight with Kiara. . .again. Not because Kiara was physically stronger than her, but because the idea of them fighting made her sad even though they weren't friends anymore.

Soon Chipo finds Kamadia walking with a glare on her face.

"Kamadia," Chipo asked. "Is everything okay?" he looks concerned.

"Yes." Kamadia said as her eyes shifted down. "Let's just go home now. "

Kamadia looks around. "Hey, where's Nubia?"

"She flew back to the Felicity Forest. Since she can get back from the Pridelands to Felicity Forest faster than you and I, she thought she would tell your mother about your wherabouts." Chipo said. "Now tell me," Chipo kneeled down and looked at Kamadia's eyes. "What happened?"

"Oh, I uh. . . overheard Kiara telling her new friends about me."

"Oh?" Chipo said. "and what happened?"

"Kiara still won't believe me and told her new friends that I was a bad experience." Kamadia looked angry and was trying to hold her tears.

"But I thought you and Kiara were a thing in the past." Chipo said.

"We are!" Kamadia exclaimed but then she looks down. "I'm just still upset that she doesn't believe me. . ."

"Kamadia," Chipo stated as he gently placed his hand on Kamadia's back and pets her. "If she doesn't believe you, it's her problem not yours and I think it's time that you move on, dear. By the sound of it, Kiara sounds like she's moving on so perhaps you should do the same."

"Yeah." Kamadia replied as she wiped her eyes. "It's just been difficult. . ."

"I know" Chipo responded. "You two were very close."

"and the other cubs at Felicity Forest. . . I like them. But none of them can relate to what I go through. Kiara and I are both royalty and we understood each other."

"Well, let's head back to Felicity Forest. We have a long way to go.. and your mother isn't going to be happy."

"Well, she already isn't happy!" Kamadia snarled. "Father's dead, She's always stressed out, She won't come hunting with me anymore, and she won't even see the new fighting moves I've learned!"

"Well Kamadia," Chipo said. "Remember that she is currently Queen now. Aside from that, she is a widowed queen who is trying to rule the forest without the king. She's doing it for your sake as well, Kamadia. You maybe the future queen, but you are still a cub. and your mother doesn't want you to suffer the burdens and responsibilities that you are not ready to face. Aside from that, remember that your mother wasn't born in the Felicity Forest territory. She was a beautiful and independent wanderer who bonded with your father, Namadi and stole his heart. "

"You're right, Chipo." Kamadia said looking sad. "I'm sorry and I'll apologize to my mother as well when we get home."

Kamadia and Chipo go on a hidden trail and leave the Pridelands.

AN: I don't really think this is the best chapter, but if any of you could give me advice to improve or make the next chapter better, please say so. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

"How's your cheek, Kion?" Besthe asked.

"Better now." Kion smiled. "But should we continue to search the Pridelands for anything odd?"

"I think we should!" Bunga added. "What if we see one of those. . . uhh. . . grootslangs?!"

"Grootslangs?" everyone asks raising their eyebrows.

"Yeah! They're like half elephant and half snake! and they dwell in caves! Rafiki told me about the strange creature!" Bunga excitedly stated.

"Bunga!" Fuli replied. "A half elephant and half snake is impossible!"

"Yeah Little B," Besthe said. "Elephants give birth, and snakes lay eggs. There is no way that can happen."

"But the impossible is possible! Right?" Bunga asked giving that toothy grin.

"Well, first off I'd like to go and get that shiny yellow stone that Kamadia had dropped off. It's very likely that Kiara had given her that stone and I'll talk to Kiara about this." Kion said.

So the lion guards go to the area to see if that yellow stone was still there. But then they found out that the stone was taken by baboons.

"Shiny! Shiny!" The baboon said as both baboons started to laugh.

"Hello Baboons," Kion asked. "listen I need that shiny stone."

"Uhh. . . why?!" one of the baboons asked, rudely.

"It- it belongs to my sister! You gotta give it back!" Kion stated.

"Okay you can have it back!"

"Oh thank you-"

The Baboon threw a rotten banana at Kion's face.

"Hey that wasn't-" Fuli almost stated before the baboons threw a rotten banana. "ugh! Baboons!"

"If you want it, you'll have to catch us!" The baboons laughed.

"Grr! Come back, Baboons!" Kion growled.

"Na-uh!" They both cackled.

"Do you want me to use the roar?!" Kion threatened.

"Yeah, and do you want me to use my special power?!" Bunga added.

Ono and Fuli roll their eyes.

The baboons look frighten and then one of them says, "Here! Take the stone!"

Ono picks up the yellow stone and wraps it up in a leaf. Similar to how Kamadia brought the stone wrapped in a leaf to the Pridelands.

Kion picks up the yellow stone and carries it to Pride Rock.

Around the evening, Kiara returns to Pride Rock.

"Hey Kiara," Kion asks her.

"What is it?" Kiara gives Kion a questioning look.

"I was just wondering. . . um. . ."

"Get on with it, already." Kiara begins to look annoyed.

"Well first of all, how was the antelope tracking?"

"Oh. . . it was interesting." Kiara responded.

"Well today, this stranger dropped off this stone. and I was hoping you could tell me why?"

He removes the leaf and it reveals the shiny yellow stone.

Kiara's eyes widen. "This is the stone I gave to Princess Kamadia. . . "

"Yes, she was here in the Pridelands."

"So that cub that Zuri saw in the trees. . . might've been Kamadia. . .?"

"Maybe, anyways. . . I heard that you two used to be friends." Kion smiled.

"Oh well, yes. We used to be friends, indeed." Kiara replied.

"Why are you two not friends anymore?" Kion asked.

Kiara just gazes at Kion. "We just grew up and things just drifted apart from us. . ." Kiara's eyes shift to the side as she shrugs her shoulders. "She's probably a lot happier without me anyways." she starts to look sad.

"Well, she didn't seem very happy! If anything, she was aggressive and seriously wanted to fight!" Kion told his sister.

"Kamadia?" Kiara asked as she gave a questioning look. "But she hates fighting. Serious fighting anyways. . . " then shakes her head. "Ah, she's probably trying to impress him and his family." She sneered.

"Who, him and his family?" Kion asked.

Kiara looks away angrily. "Who cares? I just hope that he and Kamadia will live happily together in the future!"

"What- who are you talking about?" Kion asked.

"Never mind!" Kiara growled as she goes and looks behind a pile of rocks and sees a shiny iridescent stone. Kiara moves the iridescent rock out behind the rock piles and gives it to Kion.

"Go to Kamadia's kingdom, and give her back this stone!"

"But I don't know where Kamadia's kingdom is. " Kion stated.

"It's the large green and gold forest just six miles north east of the Pridelands. Timon and Pumbaa know! Take them with you! " Kiara demanded and then tears streamed down her eyes.

"Kiara?" Kion asked as his sister began to sob.

"Just go away and leave me alone!" Kiara cried as she ran off still sobbing.

Kion just looks surprised. _What is going on here? Had Kamadia done something to hurt Kiara?_ He thought.

The next day, The guards go to Hakuna Matata falls to see Timon and Pumbaa.

"Hey Timon and Pumbaa." Kion said.

"Yes little hero?" Timon asked.

"Could you guys help guide us to Queen Sanura's kingdom?" He asked.

"Queen Sanura?!" Timon and Pumbaa exclaimed.

"I remember her! She was such a funny girl!" Pumbaa said fondly. "I remember how she helped make Simba smile again and how she encouraged him to be a braver lion and the best he could be! She was like a daughter to me. . . well sorta since she would never participate in any bug eating contests or belching contests and definitely not farting contests."

"Pumbaa, have you forgotten that SHE ALMOST ATTACKED ME?! AND HOW SHE MADE OUR SIMBA DO STUPID AND DANGEROUS RISKS?!" Timon exclaimed.

"But Timon, Simba saved you from her remember?" Pumbaa responded. "Also, Sanura would only dare Simba to do stupid and dangerous risks only if he was behaving arrogant or narcissistic. Simba survived it all and he became a better survivor thanks to her. . . and us of course." Pumbaa told Timon. "Aside from daring Simba to take risks, she was still like a caring older sister to him."

"Yeah I guess." Timon rolled his eyes.

"Anyways," Pumbaa said. "It would be great to see Sanura again! We haven't seen her in awhile." he smiled.

"Yeah, I myself am curious to see how she's doing. Her and Kamadia." Timon replied.

"Maybe we'll meet Chipo and Nubia again too!" Pumbaa exclaimed excitedly.

"Those two are intimidating though!" Timon said.

"Yeah, but we became friends with them anyways and they're nice!" Pumbaa smiled.

"Yeah. . . but they're both usually serious and aren't interested in messing around or lazing around." Timon stated.

"Well, maybe we can convince them to have fun. It worked before!" Pumbaa responded.

"I guess." Timon responded. "So anyways, why do you cubs need to get to Sanura's Kingdom?"

"I have to give this stone back to Kamadia." Kion shows Timon and Pumbaa the irdescent stone.

"But-but this is the stone Kamadia gave to Kiara." Pumbaa said sadly.

"Yeah, and Kiara wants me to give this stone back to her." Kion responded. "But what is with this stone exchange between Kamadia and Kiara?"

"Well you see," Pumbaa stated. "In Kamadia's kingdom, when two animals are the best friends, they would search their entire territories for a rock that looks the prettiest and give it to each other. The rocks are symbols of friendship."

"and since they are giving back the stones to each other, are they officially no longer friends?" Pumbaa looked sad.

"I don't know" Kion responded. "But Kamadia must've done something to hurt Kiara."

"She didn't!" Pumbaa tried to defend Kamadia. "Kamadia even told me what happened and there's nothing-

Everyone looks at Pumbaa.

"And nothing what?" Kion asked.

"I forgot. . ." Pumbaa said giving an embarrassed smile. _I can't tell the guards what happened. They wouldn't understand and I don't want there to be anymore trouble._ he shakes his head.

So Timon and Pumbaa lead the guards to the trail towards the Felicity Forest.

AN: If anything needs improvement, please say-er type so. But please do it respectfully.


	4. Chapter 4

My OC

Sanura: Beautiful and elegant golden leopardess, pale yellow chest , chin, and underbelly, pink nose, ,black rims around the ears, and light blue eyes. Has two diamond shaped spots under the corners of both of her eyes with two heart shaped spots beside the diamonds.  
Personality: In her teenage years, she was cheeky, a dare devil, spunky, and competitive but still wise and a cool big sister figure to Simba. Now she is sweet,motherly,regal, stern,appears calm and collected but hides her stress, worrisome, and scared. She is King Namdi's widow, Princess Kamadia's mother, and Queen of Felicity Forest.  
Voice actress: Vanessa Williams.

* * *

Finally, Timon, Pumbaa, and the rest of the guards and reach the Felicity Forest.

"Hevi Kabisa! So this is Queen Sanura's Kingdom. . ." Kion responds in awe.

The Felicity Forest is lush with green and gold, tall trees and one very tall tree, lots of colorful flowers, and a huge and clean shiny river with colorful stones beneath and with a waterfall with a cave behind and many other caves as well.

"Felicity Forest is so beautiful. . ." Fuli stated.

Little did they know that they were all under a watchful eye.

"Yes, it reminds me of our old home." Timon responded.

Kion looks around and asks, "Hello. . ."

Just then, a loud snarl comes behind Kion and attacks him!

Kion is then pinned to the ground with one of his paws strained behind him.

"How dare you enter my territory, uninvited?!" She growled.

"What gives?!" Kion grunts. "Let go! You're hurting me!"

The leopard only tightened the strain. "Why? A rude intruder such as yourself?!" she sneered.

"You trespassed in the Pridelands!" He angrily responded.

"At least I was stealthy and careful when I did so! You on the other paw,come here as if you own this territory, and you don't!" She growled as she strained his arm. "and you NEVER will!"

"Stop!" Kion yells.

"Hey, spots!" Bunga said as he grabbed her tail. "Get off of Kion!"

"Okay." Kamadia smiles, releases Kion, then turns around and pins Bunga. "I won't hesitate at all to finish you first you fat skunk!" She growled.

"Please! Let's not fight!" Pumbaa interrupted. "Kamadia. . ."

Kamadia turns around and sees Pumbaa.

" Pumbaa. . .?" Her voice softens.

"Hey, um. . .everything okay?" He asks her sounding concerned.

"Hmph! I'm only doing what I am supposed to do!" She looked upset. "After father died, mother encouraged me to become tougher!"

"But I don't recall telling you to ever behave in such a way, young leopardess." A stern feminine voice called out.

The voice belonged to a very elegant-looking and beautiful leopardess.

"But mother," The leopard princess smiled. "You told me to be on the look out for any tresspassers and fight them if needed."

"Yes, but I never said to attack them so viciously and rudely out of the blue unless if we know for sure that they are a real threat." She responded.

"But mother, what if these trespassers want to take or destroy our kingdom?!" Kamadia looked upset.

"and why would they want take or destroy our kingdom?" She asked.

Kamadia lets out a frustrated response, "Mom, this lion has a magical roar that can destroy our forest!"

Kion's eyes widened. "How-how did you know about that?"

Kamadia gives Kion a dirty look, "Ha! While Chipo and I were on our way to Felicity Forest- hidden of course, I had overheard you threating those dreadful baboons that you would use the roar on them! I got so curious that I had to ask Rafiki about it!" She purred proudly.

Kion's eyes widen.

"Since you're such a dense lion, I think it would be best to your knowledge that I was one of Rafiki's favorite students and I had admired him for his wisdom." Kamadia proudly stated. "Sure, he wasn't so sure of the new and improved me, But he knew that I had such respect for him. So I convinced him to tell me more about the roar, and he did. and there is no way I am going to let you destroy and steal my future kingdom and force the other residents out!" She roared though it still sounded like a yowl.

"Look, I'm not interested in stealing your kingdom or destroying it!" Kion stated. "I'm only here because Kiara told me to come here!"

Kamadia's eyes widen then she gives out her angry eyes out again. "Then let HER know that Felicity Forest is still my Kingdom and always will be!" She snapped. "She's already given a big and beautiful territory, she doesn't need mine!"

"Kamadia, I don't think Kiara is interested in taking your kingdom." Kion said as he shook his head.

"Pfft! Are you kidding me? She loved coming here when either Uncle- Er- I mean, King Simba or Queen Nala would take her here when your parents and mine had royal meetings."

Kion rolls his eyes.

Kamadia growled and then gives Kion an angry glare. "and I will defeat you get rid of your roar! After all, I spent months training to be an excellent fighter and I always study my opponents' weaknesses carefully!" Kamadia's voice turns somewhat defensive. "and. . . and I'll fight Kiara off too if I must!" she began to shake.

"Kamadia!" The leopard queen snapped. "I've had it with this behavior of yours! Now you climb up your tree, or there will be no dinner tonight and I'll extend your grounded period!"

Kamadia looks surprised. "But mom-"

"No buts, young leopard! Now climb up your tree and I'll deal with these guys!" She stated.

"Yes, mother." Kamadia sighed but then glared at Kion before leaving.

Pumbaa looks at Kamadia and then looks at the leopard queen worried.

"Everything Okay, Sanura?" Pumbaa asked.

"Oh hello again, Pumbaa." Sanura said. "Shouldn't you and Timon be looking after Kiara though?" She asks as she tilts her head.

"Well Simba thinks that it's time that Kiara gains some independence since she's growing up." Timon said.

"I see. " Sanura said then she turned around and asked, "and who are these youngsters?"

"Well, I'm Kion leader of the lion guard and I've heard about you and my dad, Simba. Your um. . . majesty."

"Ah, so you must be the cub whom Nala was expecting last time I spoke with her and even though I am known as Queen Sanura here at Felicity Forest, please call me Aunt Sanura." She gently said.

"Why?" Kion asked confused.

"Because, " She smiled. "Simba considered me a cool big sister figure to him when we were younger and Kiara also called me, Auntie."

"Is that why Kamadia called Dad "uncle"? " Kion asked as he raised his eyebrow.

Queen Sanura nodded. "and who are the rest of these guys?" she smiled.

"I'm Fuli"

"I'm Besthe"

"I'm Ono"

"and I'm Bunga! Tell me now, why didn't you partake in my uncle's fun games? Huh? What are you, a-"

"Bunga!" Fuli growled.

"Sorry about that!" Fuli apologized.

Sanura smiled. "Well it's very nice to meet all of you. So do tell, what brings you all here to the Felicity Forest?"

"Kiara just wanted me to drop off this stone to your kingdom."

Timon unwraps the leaf and the iridescent stone shines.

"Oh? But isn't that the stone Kamadia gave to Kiara though?" The leopard queen tilted her head.

"Yes it is." Timon replied.

"You see your maje- er. . . I mean Aunt Sanura, Kamadia came to the Pridelands and dropped off the yellow stone Kiara got for her, so Kiara wanted me to bring this stone back to Kamadia."

Sanura begins to look sad. "I think you should keep the stone" She inhales a deep breath. "That stone might be all that she- and the rest of your family would have left of Kamadia and I. . ." She looks down sad.

Kion's eyes widden with shock. "What do you mean by that, Aunt Sanura?"

"My husband, The King- along with some of the other residents of the Felicity Forest were killed by these frightening creatures that walk on two legs. . . they've showed an interest in my-his- our forest and have already cut down some of the trees. "

Timon, Pumbaa, and the rest of the guards look shocked and sad.

"Oh Sanura. . ." Pumbaa said sympathetically.

"That's horrible!" Fuli responded.

Sanura nodded. " I will admit that I did indeed encourage Kamadia to become tougher, but even she. . . I believe deep down, she is just as scared as I am and I don't know if either of us can fight off these scary creatures." Sanura turns her head towards Kion.

"and Kion, I am very sorry that Kamadia hasn't been very nice lately. She and I both are going through difficult times." Sanura gently said. "However, she did tell me that you were rude to her when she was at the Pridelands, is it true?"

"Well, I was only trying to protect the Pridelands." Kion said.

"and she snuck in the Pridelands!" Bunga added.

"Yes, but we were quite well-known in the Pridelands and most of the animals knew about the bond between Felicity Forest and Pride Rock, so she might've been very surprised and angered to have met other animals who do not know who she is and force her to leave." The leopard queen stated.

"Should I apologize to her, maybe?" Kion asked.

"That would be a good idea." Sanura smiled.

Kion took a deep breath, "It's just that. . ."

"What?" The queen gently asked.

"I can't help but to feel as though Kamadia hates me. I mean first she slapped me and now she said she would defeat me." Kion said.

"I don't think she hates you or that she'll hurt you, really. " Sanura said. "She's just. . She's just. . ." Sanura sadly sighs and shakes her head. "She most likely doesn't hate you Kion, she's just. . . well, she has a lot of burdens on her at the moment as I do. " Sanura looks down to the side sadly.

"Yet you're so nice, Queen Sanura." Besthe Said. "Kamadia has been such a pain."

"Maybe she has" Sanura stated. "But please, do keep in mind that I am a full grown leopardess so I am able to keep calm during the most challenging times and that my daughter is still only a cub who has much to learn and is dealing with trials. and tell me, Kion. Is it true that you have a roar that can destroy my kingdom?"

"Well yes." Kion said. "But I honestly have no desire to destroy your kingdom despite how Kamadia feels".

Sanura raises her eyebrow, "How interesting. You are only a cub, and yet you have a powerful roar and Kamadia is older than you and yet she's still working on her roar. . ."

"Anyways" Kion says " should I go and apologize to Kamadia now?" Kion asked.

"I would very much like that and I'm sure Kamadia would too." Sanura responded giving a small smile.

Sanura turns to Timon and Pumbaa. "Pumbaa? Timon?" She asks.

"Yes Sanura?" Pumbaa responds.

"Could you two come with me, momentarily? I'd like to talk with the two of you." She says calmly but both could see how sad the leopard queen was.

"Of course, my dear!" Pumbaa said.

"Well. . . alright." Timon said sounding concerned.


	5. Chapter 5

The leopard queen leads Timon and Pumbaa to her cave lair. Her private headquarters.

"Pumbaa. . ." Sanura said softly.

"What is it Sanura?" Pumbaa asks her in a fatherly way.

Sanura turns around and tears roll down her face.

"Sanura?" Pumbaa asks gently.

"It's too much!" Sanura sobs,"It's just too much! First I lost my mother when I was a cub and then my beloved husband dies, Now I must carry the burdens of ruling Felicity Forest alone despite that I originally didn't live here, I became an independent queen because my daughter isn't fully ready to become a queen yet, and now I don't know how long will the residents of Felicity Forest and I will stay here as our forest is slowly being demolished. "

Sanura wipes her eyes. "I'm so scared and I feel so alone. . . But I can never show it in front of my subjects. . ."

Timon began to look at her sympathetically. "But Sanura, you've always so independent and daring."

"I know." She says softly as tears roll from her eyes. "But I just don't know what to do but to stay calm and remain the queen. Outside I appear calm and collected, but deep down I want to break into tears."

Pumbaa placed his hoof on Sanura's shoulder. "Everything will be okay, Sanura. We're here, go on and let it out."

Sanura gave Pumbaa a hug and wept hard on his shoulder as Pumbaa hugs her.

Sanura wipes her eyes and said, "These two-legged creatures worry me so and frighten me! First they had killed my husband and few of the other animals of Felicity Forest and now they want the forest."

"What will happen to Kamadia and I? We could move. . . but this is the place where Kamadia grew up and she's loves it here. I love it here. You know how Namdi was a loving and gentle king and how much I loved him, this forest is what I have left of him."

"Sanura!" Timon snapped. "You can't let them take your home from you! You and your subjects need to fight back!"

"But how?" She sniffed. "They have more power than me and any other animal in the Felicity Forest, and have already taken down two/eighth of the forest."

"Sanura," Timon responded. "You're an intelligent gal with many tricks! Remember? You taught Simba many tricks such as leaping branch to to branch, and how to land gracefully if he falls off something-well sorta, and you taught him how to get over his fear of heights. I believe in you, Sanura."

"Thank you, Timon." Sanura said. "I suppose I could think of a way for us to save our forest. I hope. "

"Remember Sanura," Pumbaa reminded. "We're still family so please, don't hesitate to come to us if you're in trouble. At least you can come to me anyways."

Sanura began to smile. "Thank you, Pumbaa" She purred and hugged him. "But I must try to handle this on my own. . . "

The scene cuts to Kion.

Kion nervously goes and searches for Kamadia.

 _Why am I so nervous around her? Would she really attack me?_ He thought.

"Everything going smoothly?" Crocked a frog.

"Oh. . . um. . . I have to apologize to the princess. That's all!" He said.

"Why don't you bring her some flowers? In Felicity Forest if you are sorry, you would bring flowers to the person whom you are sorry to."

"I guess I could do that." Kion said as he went and looked for some flowers.

"Ah, here's some!" He smiled as he saw some red flowers and picked them up. Little did he know that the red flowers in Felicity Forest meant something else. Not an apology.

Kion looks around the forest and tries to find Kamadia.

Where could she be?

"Kamadia? Princess?" Kion asks as he searches the area. "Listen, I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being rude to you the other day, I'm sorry for not knowing who you are, and I'm sorry for whatever I did or do that makes you angry. I hope I can make it up to you?"

Kion tries to track her, but it's been incredibly difficult as her paws couldn't be seen and her scent lead to areas that smell revolting.

"Are you looking for me?" Said Kamadia's voice.

"Yes I 'm looking for you." Kion replied.

"So come on up here then."

Kion looks up and she's on a rather high tree branch.

"You want me. . . to climb this tree?" Kion asked.

"You have retractable claws, don't you? Or are you so dense that you don't know how to use them and can't even climb a tree?" She replied as her eyes rolled to the side, leaning on her front paws sounding annoyed.

"You know princess," Kion retorts as he picks up the red flowers and climbs up the tree.

" I'm trying to apologize to you and be nice to you. You could at least try to be nice in return." he told her when he reached the branch and lay down the red flowers.

Kamadia's royal blue eyes widen, she gasps, and covers her mouth with her paw as she sees the red flowers and her face turns red.

"Listen I'm very, very sorry for being rude to you and not knowing who you are. I just want you to know that it's my job to protect the Pridelands and when I see strangers whom I never had seen before I can be curious and it's my right to know who they are. But after acknowledging that you are a friend to my family as well as royalty, all I ask for is forgiveness." Kion says as he bows.

"Fine, I suppose I could forgive you. . ." Kamadia stated still shocked. "But why did you give me red flowers for crying out loud?!" Her voice turned flusteredly angry

"What's wrong with red flowers?" Kion asked confused.

"You-you seriously are a dense lion!" Kamadia growled with embarrassment as she swished her tail side to side.

"Would you stop calling me that and be try to be nice to me?! I'm trying to be nice to you!" Kion growled back and swished his tail as well.

"Here in Felicity Forest, white and yellow flowers combined symbolizes an apology and a hope for forgiveness! Giving someone red flowers symbolize that you want to marry that animal!" She snapped.

"Ahh!" Kion shrieks as he pushes the flowers off the branch. "Well I certainly don't want to marry you! "

"and you know very well that I don't want to marry you!" She retorts.

Kion glared at her, but then takes a deep breath. "Would it help if I search Felicity Forest and bring you back white and yellow flowers then can we talk?"

Kamadia took a deep breath and her gaze turned gentle and said, "That'll be good." "Thank you." She said softly.

"You're welcome." Kion replied.

Kamadia's eyes roll and her voice sounds annoyed, "Whatever, just get down the tree and go find those flowers already before I get all annoyed again." she splays her claws.

Kion looks down and gulps. _Hevi Kabisa! I've never climbed this high before! But I gotta get down._

Kion slowly tries to get down the tree but then falls down and falls on the mud and lands on his face. Kion groans but surprisingly Kamadia doesn't laugh and does look slightly worried, but when Kion turned to look at her, she looked away and looked annoyed.

 _Man! She is such a pain! It's no wonder why her and Kiara aren't friends anymore! Speaking of which, I need to ask Kamadia what did she do that upset Kiara and who "him" is?"_

Kion went to pick up some flowers and then the rest of the guard comes and sees him.

"Hey Kion! Why you picking flowers? huh?! Did you meet someone?" Bunga asked excitedly.

"I'm picking these flowers because I have to apologize to Kamadia. . ." Kion responded.

"What did you do this time that made her upset?" Fuli asked rolled her eyes.

"I accidentally asked her to marry me by giving her red flowers! Bleh!" Kion groaned.

"ooooooh!" Bunga stated as the rest of the guard just stared.

"Wow, I'm surprised she didn't slap you this time." Fuli said looking shocked. "Did she?"

"She didn't and me too." Kion said. "She's still just so quick-tempered though! I swear, she's a pain!"

"So why are you picking these flowers for her?" Ono asked.

"I'm getting yellow and white flowers. That combination means one is very sorry and hopes for forgiveness." Kion replied. "So I gotta get her lots of yellow and white flowers since I made her angry, and I want to ask what did she do that made Kiara sad."

"So she's such a pain that she made our Princess sad?" Besthe asked.

"Well, Kiara did something about her a some guy and I'd like to know what happened." Kion replied. "I just hope I won't make Kamadia angry again."he said as he shaked his head.

"Are you scared of her or something, Kion?" Bunga teased.

"Bunga! She's a very determined leopard and she beat me twice! She also states that she might even find a way to get rid of my roar!." Kion stated.

"and you believe her?" Bunga asked.

"I wouldn't put it past her," he replied. "She says that she silently studies her opponents very well and finds out their weaknesses."

"Haha! But I don't have any weaknesses!" Bunga laughed.

Just then, a snarl popped out of the bushes and dug claws into Bunga's head and scratched him.

"OWWWW!" Bunga groaned.

Then a laughter followed. "Yes, even you have a weakness too, you arrogant fat skunk!"

It was Kamadia.

"Dang!" Bunga groaned as he rubbed his head.

The other lion guards except for Kion laughed some.

"I can't believe you!" Kion growled. "Apologize to Bunga, NOW!"

"Why?" Kamadia teased. "first of all, he deserved it for being so arrogant! secondly, have you found those flowers yet?"

"I'll give you the flowers if you apologize to Bunga!" Kion growled.

Kamadia looks at Kion's eyes, "I can see how tense you are. But I just want you to know that if you dare roar at me, you're only asking for an attack. Not just from me of course, but the other residents will be oh-so-angry if you even more of our forest gets demolished and secondly, your loud mouth might cause a war between The Pridelands and Felicity Forest and you'd be to blame for the potential war. Now do me and my kingdom a big favor, and take a deep breath and count to ten."

Kion looks angry, but understood that if he roared at her now he could risk destroying her kingdom and causing a war much stronger than the conflict that is currently going on between Kiara and Kamadia. He takes a deep breath and exhales. "Okay fine, you win"

Kamadia smiles.

The other lion guards look dumbstruck.

Bunga groaned. "Kion, seriously?!"

"I don't want to start a war." Kion responded shaking his head. "Don't you remember that there are questions I wanted to ask Kamadia."

Kamadia gave a questional look. "Questions? For me?" she asked.

"Yes." Kion responded. "I was hoping I could ask some questions for you and maybe me and the guard could help out defending your kingdom?"

Kamadia just looked at Kion gave a surprised glance then took a deep breath. "Yeah we can talk, but I doubt that you, your little gang and your loud mouth are going to protect us from these creatures that are slowly destroying my future kingdom."  
She turned around and faced him, "These two-legged creatures will catch anything they find odd or rare I don't believe even you or your little gang would be safe."

Kion just looks surprised. "Well anyways, can I ask you the questions I wanted to ask you? Here are the flowers." He placed the yellow and white bouquet in front of Kamadia's front paws.

"Okay then."

"Can we um. . . talk to each other privately, please?" Kion smiled.

Kamadia just looked at Kion with her royal blue orbs looking slightly disgusted and resentful.

"I promise, I'm not proposing to you,having any surprises for you, or anything!" He said nervously.

She inhaled then exhaled, made a small smile and said, "Very well."

The rest of the lion guards leave the two.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" She asked.

"First of all, what did you do that made my sister, Kiara upset?" Kion says trying to sound confident.

Kamadia looks annoyed yet again and Kion takes guard.

"First of all, it was unintentional and I never meant it. Do you really want to know, you little nosy loud-mouth lion?" she sneered.

"Yes I do." Kion responds.

Kamadia takes a deep breath, "Okay, since I assume that you already know that Kiara and I were once best friends."

"Yes I already know. go on,"

"There's this guy whom Kiara likes a lot, but she doesn't get to see him very often since- well since- Simba and his mother don't get along very well."

"Hold on, hold on," Kion interrupted. "Do I know this guy?"

"I don't believe you do. But all I can tell you is that he's nowhere near the Pridelands anymore so there's no need for you to be worried." Kamadia responded.

"Anyways, I told Kiara that I could find a way for those two to retain their friendship. Kiara was very grateful and told me that I was her BFF. Since I was just as stealthy as I am now, I would go to that guy's territory and tell him that he and Kiara could see each other again, privately as Kiara and I found a special hiding place that not very many animals can find. So whenever my family and I would come to the Pridelands on the first week of certain months as there would be certain months where Kiara and her family would come to Felicity Forest on the first week, I told him that he could spend time with Kiara and I at the special hiding place on the fifth day of the first week of the month if I was visiting the Pridelands. He was very pleased and with what I told him and I would give him special signals to let him know that Kiara and I were waiting for him.  
The three of us became best friends and we would talk about how our lives are, we would play games such as hide and seek, tag, and leap frog, the three of us were just best friends well Timon and Pumbaa sometimes joined us. Well one day, Kiara had a meeting with someone so she was running late and she caught me and the guy laughing and got all angry."

Kion just gazes at Kamadia.

"Well Kiara thought that this guy and I really liked each other and that we were having more fun without her." Kamadia's eyes begin to look sad. "But whatever Kiara thought me and him were laughing about, we were laughing because we were talking about the silliest and embarrassing failures that happened to us when we first started to learn how to fight, acrobatic moves, fish, or hunt. Kiara took things differently." "After she saw me and him laughing, she got all angry. I tried to talk to her but then she remained angry and told me that he obviously liked me better since Felicity Forest and the. . . um. . . the guy's parents are neutral towards each other, and how I was considered a better hunter than she was, I was more experienced in fishing, and how athletic and acrobatic I am. She also said that I'm prettier than her due to my unusual royal sapphire blue eyes. But we're both pretty according to everyone. I still find it so hard to believe that Kiara might've been jealous of me, Especially since how we never compared each other,accepted each other and wouldn't allow any differences to come in between us. Oh, and the guy whom she likes only sees me as a friend, nothing more. If anything, whenever Kiara was on her way to the hiding place, he would talk about what a fun and awesome lioness she is and even though he likes me as a friend, at the time he was kind of turned off by my loner nature and found me to be rather nerdy about my some of my interests such as plants, stars, and rocks."

"Oh. . ." Kion said blankly.

"DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME THOUGH!" She snapped as her fur bristled.

"Don't-don't worry! I won't!" Kion shook his head nervously. "So um. . . since I've heard about your mother, care to tell me about your father if you want to?"

Kamadia inhales and says, "My father King Namdi was known to be a well respected king and tough and stealthy fighter. But he was also very kind, gentle, and he was quite shy though. Especially when he first met my mom. But my mother and father got to know each other and were so intrigued with each other that they ended up falling in love. Of course since my mother may not have been royal born, she had to prove her self to my paternal grandparents that she was worthy to become queen of Felicity Forest. The tests weren't easy, but mother's love for my father encouraged her to do the tests. She passed the tests with work and determination and afterwards, she and dad got married. Mom also said that when I was about to be born, my dad never left her side and always made sure her and I were okay. He was also very patient and when he would teach me or the other young animals how to fish, and if we weren't able to catch any fish, he would then talk about how he didn't do so well at first and then encouraged the other animals and I to do our best. He was also very fatherly to the other young animals of the forest and treated everyone fairly. Mom said that Simba didn't like him at first because he took her away from him, Timon, and Pumbaa. But afterwards, they became good friends and often gave each other advice during the royal meetings. " Kamadia smiled a bittersweet smile but then she gave a sad look. "But then those two legged monsters took his life." Tears started to roll down her eyes.

"Kamadia," Kion says gently. "How would you like it if I brought Kiara, mom and dad here?"

Kamadia's eyes turned to shock. "NO! No you can't! You best not to!"

"But if you, your mother, and the other residents of your kingdom are in trouble, maybe my family can help you guys out and comfort you guys."

"No!" Kamadia sobbed. "Mother and I may not be as close to your family as we were back in the day, but I don't want your family to get hurt! and I don't want to fight with Kiara again. . . true we are not friends anymore but I just don't want to fight with her again."

"What, are you upset that she'll she pin you down or something?" Kion asks.

"No," Kamadia shook her head. "I don't want to fight with her again because it hurts. Deep down it really hurts. The pain in my heart is greater than any physical pain." tears rolled down her eyes.

Kion had never seen this side of Kamadia.

"Well, is there anything else me or the guards can do?" He asks her gently.

Kamadia doesn't respond.

"I just want things to go back the way they were. . ." she whispers softly as tears streamed down her royal sapphire eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Kion just watched as Kamadia continued to cry.

"But if I remember correctly, you said that you would fight Kiara if you had to." He said gently.

"Yes, I will fight her if I have to. . . but I will hate it I admit. . ." She said sadly. "I guess this shows that a leopard really can't change its spots." she says softly.

"What do you mean?" Kion flinched hoping he didn't anger the rather quick-tempered leopard again. "If-if you don't mi-mind me asking." He stuttered.

Kamadia looks at him and says, "When a leopard meets an animal that he or she likes, we develop soft spots for that animal and remain loyal to them. or at least, we never stop caring for them. "

"So in other words. . .you still like Kiara?" Kion asks.

"Yes. But I don't want to cause anymore trouble for her anymore." Kamadia said and then sighed. "I just want her to enjoy her life."

"I think Kiara might miss you too. maybe." Kion said. "She seemed upset when she wanted me to give you back the shiny stone that you gave her."

"Oh really?" she asks looking quizzical.

"Yes," Kion responded. "She thinks you're happier without her."

"Listen," Kamadia said. "While I maybe a loner, I can still get lonely.I lost two of my best friends, My father, the leopard king had be killed by the hands these two legged monsters along with other animals of the Felicity Forest and these two legged monsters are slowly tearing down my home. My mother, Chipo, Nubia and I are all worried about what may happen next whether we will die or if we and the rest of Felicity Forest animals will be forced to leave. Tell me now you nosy loud mouth, does it sound like I'm happy?" she glares.

"No- no." Kion responded.

Kamadia inhales a deep breath and says sadly, "and to think that my great-great- grandmother, Queen Nyota had helped a two legged cub out of this forest unharmed and made sure he was safe. . . Daddy would tell me that these creatures admired us and that we were at peace with them. But why are these ones destroying my kingdom and killing the animals?"

Kion then walks up to her and attempts to nuzzle her, but then she glares knocks him aside.

"Oww! What gives?"

"Don't you do that again!" The leopard warned still glaring at Kion.

"I-I was only trying to help you feel better. Geez!" Kion rolled his eyes.

Kamadia was now even more angry. "I hardly know you and yet you tried to nuzzle me?! I can't believe you! Get out of my sight!"

"Excuse me?"

"NOW! SCRAM!" She roared and her royal blue eyes blazed with anger, her ears drew back, and her tail swished side to side.

Kion's ears flattened becomes scared again and leaves and then looks annoyed.

As he leaves the leopard princess, the rest of the guard waits for him.

"So it sounded like it went bad again with Kamadia. . .huh?" Besthe suspected.

"No, it went well until I-um tried to nuzzle her. Then she knocked me aside and I made her angry again." Kion groaned. "Apparently, she doesn't want anyone to nuzzle her unless if she knows them well."

Fuli makes a light chuckle. "She sounds awesome!"

The rest of the guard just looks at Fuli dumbstruck.

"I mean how she won't let anyone do that to her like that. I can't help but to admire her for that." She says. "But of course, I also admire how she's so determined and tough. . . She's kinda cool!"

"Fuli!" Ono said. "That hot-headed and angry girl is quote, "cool" to you?!"

"Well I probably can't comfort her, but maybe Kiara can?" Kion suggested. "Sure Kamadia said not to bring her here, but maybe she can help better than I can."

"But first, um. . . I'd like to see Nubia again. . ." Ono says sounding love struck.

"Oh do you?" A female voice asked.

"Nubia!" Ono yelped blushing.

"What is it that you would like to tell me?" She smiled gently.

"How pretty you are. . .?" Ono says flustered.

"Well that was very sweet." Nubia smiled. "thank you." she bows.

"Actually Nubia," Kion interrupted. "We were wondering if Timon and Pumbaa were done with their meeting with the queen."

"Yes they are." Queen Sanura says as Timon,Pumbaa, and Chipo walk behind her. "We were just having a little get together since we haven't seen each other in a long time."

Chipo's eyes shift down to Timon and Pumbaa. "I look forward to meeting with you guys again. . ." the gorilla then looks sad. "That is. . . if we're still here."

The queen nuzzled the gorilla and hoped that he would feel better and Nubia gently perched on his shoulder and nuzzled him too.

"Well, we'd better get back to the Pridelands Queen- I mean, Aunt Sanura."

"Very well." Sanura responded.

On their way back.

Kion begins to feel sad. "I feel bad for Sanura and the other animals of Felicity Forest."

"Me too." Pumbaa said. "It hurts me to know that my dear girls and friends are going through hard times."

"You know what? Despite that Kamadia doesn't want me to, I'm going to try and get Mom,Dad, and Kiara to come to Felicity Forest." Kion said. "So what if those two legged monsters come? We lion guards shall defend!"

"But doesn't Kamadia not want us to defend her kingdom?" Besthe asked confused.

"Maybe not. But we-we could also be doing her a big favor?" Kion suggested.

"Alright," Fuli said. "But if she gets angry again, don't go saying that the rest of us were involved."

Back at the Pridelands.

While Kiara is relaxing inside Pride Rock and bats around a small pebble.

Kiara gets up from resting and walks up to the guards and Timon and Pumbaa.

"So. . . did you all give back what belongs to her?" Kiara asks giving a serious look.

Ono unwraps the leaves over the stone.

"I can't believe any of you!" Kiara exclaimed. "I told you all to bring that stone back to Felicity Forest, but you didn't do a simple request!"

"Kiara," Kion responds. "You need to speak to Kamadia. She needs you."

Kiara groans, "Why should I see her again after what she did to me?" she looks a mix of angry and sad.

"Because she's your friend!" Kion responded.

"No. . . she _was_ my friend!" Kiara shook her head and then looked down sadly. "But then she betrayed and hurt me. . ."

"Listen" Kion said assertively. "If you're still upset about Kamadia and whomever that boy was. They weren't talking bad about you!"

Kiara's eyes widen. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"That boy and Kamadia were laughing because they were laughing about their failures they have made while they were learning how to hunt, fish, or fight. And Kiara, Kamadia told me that the boy spoke very, very fondly about you and always talked about how he would always look forward to seeing you whenever Kamadia would walk with him to your special place of peace and friendship. She also said that while he likes her, he only sees her as a friend and finds her too quiet and nerdy. . .? what? and Kiara, who is this boy, what's his name, and why does his mom and Dad don't get along?" He asks as he looks confused.

Kiara blushes and looks rather uplifted. "Oh. . . he's no longer around the Pridelands and his mom and Dad don't get along because they have different tastes in environments and ways to hunt. . .?" That was the best reason Kiara could come up with. "I forgot his name. . . sorry." she felt like she couldn't let Kion know the boy's name.

"I think I may see Kamadia now. But I still want to know why she needs me." Kiara said.

"Well first off, her father along with several other animals have been killed."

Kiara's eyes widened. "You-you mean, King Namdi?!"

"Yes." Kion responded.

Kiara looks sad, "He was always so kind to me whenever I would come to visit them. He would tell me stories, teach me songs and dances, he was patient with me when Kamadia and I practiced fishing or hunting and would encourage us, and when the forest started to flood when I was spending the week over at Felicity Forest he comforted me. and he's been dead this whole time?" Kiara asked looking sadly.

"He has." Kion responded. "Other than that, These strange two-legged creatures are tearing down The Forest slowly."

Kiara begins to look sad. "and you didn't offer to help Kamadia?!" she demanded.

"I did offer to help her, but she got upset and said that Felicity Forest was her kingdom- well technically it's her mother, Sanura's Kingdom but she didn't want me to and got all angry with me!" Kion's eyes widened. "Kiara, she's scary when she's angry!"

"Well. . . I can't argue on that one." Kiara responded. "She was a quiet and soft-spoken girl who'd normally oppose fighting, but when she got really angry. . . she was quite scary. . ."

Kiara looks sad. "Maybe I was too rough on her when me and her were fighting I didn't even let her explain. . ." Kiara's eyes started to well up into tears. "I was angry because the other animals would usually praise her and said that she would one day make a wonderful and beautiful queen but they would say nothing about me becoming queen and I was their future queen not Kamadia and I was getting afraid that boy liked her over me. But to be honest," Kiara started to cry. "I really do miss her! I could talk to her about anything and she would never judge me, she would always keep our secrets, she taught me how to descend a tree lion-modified, she taught me how to fish, and which plants I could use if I was in pain or if i was itchy, and over survival skills. I mean, I do have Tiffu and Zuri now and I am glad that they are my friends, but I still miss Kamadia."

Kion looks at Kiara sympathetically," I think maybe you could help her feel better. She already told me that she didn't hate you. Just be. . . nice to her."

Kiara took a deep breath in and then exhaled. "Alright. We can go to Felicity Forest tomorrow."

"Felicity Forest?" Simba's voice asked as he and Nala entered the cave. "Oh, did you and Kamadia forgive each other?" he smiled.

"Well I- and Kion plan to see her tomorrow." Kiara said.

"Ooh great!" Simba chirped. "How about the four of us go together? It'll be great to see Sanura and Namdi again too. Don't you think so, Nala? I mean, we haven't spoken to each other in a while."

Nala nodded. "Yes I miss talking to Sanura and Namdi as well. How were they doing, Kion?" She smiled at her son.

Kiara interrupted and said, "Mom. . . Dad. . . " her eyes began to look solemn. "He died. . . King Namdi died. . ."

Simba and Nala both gasped with shook.

"H-how? what happened?!" Nala look sad.

"He was killed by two legged monsters like several other animals of Felicity Forest." Kion added.

Simba began to look heartbroken. "Poor Sanura. I- I remember that I was angry that Sanura loved Namdi when I was a cub but that was because Sanura was a counselor to me. I mean sure, she would dare me to do scary dares and sometimes annoy me but she would never judge or ridicule me if I told her something was wrong and she would try to help me out the best she could." He sighed sadly. "I remember how surprised I was when I told her about how much I missed my crush- who is your mother, and she never made fun of me and said that she had hoped that your mother and I would see each other again and tried to help ease my guilt after I had told her about my father's death by telling me that her mother and sister had died too. But that was because they were both extremely sick and she just wished that she could've done something. Nala, we have to be there for her! and Kamadia. . . oh the poor girl! I can only imagine the hurt she must feel!"

Nala nodded in agreement. "She's my friend too, Simba and I too am worried for her daughter and kingdom." "But we should probably rest up now and we'll head to Felicity Forest first thing in the morning."

* * *

 **Hello everyone, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not updating in awhile. It's mostly because I have been busy with work and school and I'm kinda trying to get the spunk for writing this story. As I had mentioned, I'm not a huge fan of TLG but I was hoping that while writing this story, it just might explain why Kiara's character had drastically changed compared to TLK2. Well, if anyone has any ideas or advice to give to me please do. :)**

 **Also, I thought I could clarify that Kion and Kamadia will very likely not end up together. Sorry guys!**


End file.
